Beauty and the Geek
by lovelyanimefantic97
Summary: Ditzy eighteen-Year-Old Nanase moves to Peach Creek for college and to live with her estranged and irresponsible musician parents. But, she soon befriends a kinda hearted Edd and other members of the cul-de-sac as she tries to find her place in the confusing world! Will she and Edd fall in love? More importantly, can they handle the secrets they have been keeping from each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Hi all! It's been a while. Previously, I had done a different version of this story, but I lost inspiration. Now, I am doing this from the perspective of one of my** ocs **I often roleplay as! I hope you enjoy! Rate and Review! Thanks!**

"You got your passport?"

"Yes, mama."

"You got your cell phone and charger."

"Yes, daddy."

"You got your credit card and the bank card?"

"Yes, mama."

"You got the backup money we gave you too, right? Cause Nana you know you'll forget."

Nanase held up the envelope in the air.

A big prideful, grin was evident on her face.

"I did so remember, why you did give me $575! I remembered to grab it this time." A couple of people looked back at them. Nanase was talking a bit loud of course.

"Ow," she cried after her older sister Nanami thumped her on the forehead.

"Why'd ya do that for, you hussie?"Nanase asked her rubbing her forehead frowning at her.

"Do you want to get robbed as soon as you get in the airport good? You don't go around yelling about how much money you have, you moron. Do you know how fast you'll get taken advantage of? Do you ever think?"Nanami hissed. The twenty-two-year-old seemed to always be in a cranky mood.

"Ugh, I don't why YOU of all people is-"

"Leave her alone, Nanami."

Their brother Naoko finally interrupted. He had been idly watching his little sister take the abuse and he grew more and more impatient with it.

"She'll be fine. She's a Jones after all. She'll be more than okay." Naoko flashed a row of perfectly whitened teeth at Nanase. A couple of passing girls slowed down to admire the handsome Afro-Japanese boy in black jeans and a blue hoodie that read "United".

"Isn't that right, Nana?"He asked wrapping his arm around his 19-year-old sister. Nanase beamed at her brother's praise before sniffling."Nao! That's the nicest thing you can say right now."She gives him one of her famous crushing hugs.

"Nanase..I-I can't breathe."

"Whoops, sorry."

She let go of him.

"Hmph, whatever. We aren't even real Jones. We're Fukuis. Every single one of us. Only Mama and Daddy are the real Jones."Nanami said bitterly.

"I'd die before I'd let anyone call me by the last name. That woman and man are NOT my parents."Nanami said harshly causing Nanase to wince a bit. "I don't even know why you're going to live with them. They dumped us off one by one on Mama and Daddy before we could even crawl. They don't want us or are you just too stupid to understand that? "

"Nanami!"

This time it was Bryce Jones, their father who interrupted. The brunette male cast his glowing blue pools on his eldest daughter. "Enough of that, you're not gonna sit here and bastardize your poor sister-

Nanase gasped and glared at Nanami."Did you call me a bastard? How dare ya! You know gosh darn well I know how my daddy is. You hussy."

Bryce held up his hand and gave her a single look.

"Nanase, let me finish," he said with a deep sigh.

"Sorry, Daddy."

But, Nanami clearly had enough.

"Tch, whatever. I'm going to the car. You can't tell me who I can and can't hate. And I hate THOSE people. I always will whether their my "real parents" or not. I'm going to the car. I'm sick of this sugar-coated bullshit. Have fun in Peach Creek. Maybe if you get really lucky, they'll let you live on campus instead of kicking you out when you start 'cramping their musical genius.' Or teach you their ways. Perhaps, you'll leave your kid and never come back to..Just like them!" Nanami whipped around quickly before storming out the airport. Naoko quickly followed after his sister in her fit of rage.

"Nanami, hey! Nanami! Slow down!"

"Good Jesus on the cross," Latoya Jones said shaking her head. Her palm was pressed on her cheek."I'll go after her."

Before she goes, she turns to give Nanase the tightest hug she could muster and kisses on the cheeks and forehead.

"You be a good girl, Nana. And if you want to come home, I'll put you on the first flight back to Georgia. Remember to watch yourself and to be careful. Not everyone will have the same heart as you." She brushes away a couple of tears. She laughs softly."Here I am crying more than little Hiro. You know I haven't been away from you more than a couple of weeks since you came to live with us. I do love you.I love all of you as if you were my own children. I hope my dang-on sister will appreciate you when you get down there."She says softly. She brushes Nanase's hair out of her face.

"Lord, I hope Jasmine has grown up," she says softly.

Flight 878 for Cincinnati Ohio is now boarding.

Bryce seemed to get misty-eyed himself.

"Alright now, Nana. That's your flight there. You listen to your real mama and dad up there."He cuts into the hug. They were a big weepy trio now.

"We love you."

They finally broke apart now. Nanase grabs her bags and begins walking off.

They may have been her aunt and uncle, but they're all she's had all of her life.

Before going through the gate, she gives them a huge wave."Bye, Y'all!" she cries out waving wildly.

"Will you go through the damned gate before we all miss the flight?"An older male in a bowler hat hisses. She blushes.

"Oh, there, sir."

She was about to begin her new life with the blood parents she rarely saw as a college girl! She kissed her locket for good luck before boarding the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

149 Peach lane was tranquil and undisturbed. It's one inhabitant lounged around it while the two parental units were off on a business trip.

Eddward "Double D" Pensky lay sprawled upon his bed watching the newest documentary on the Simulation theory about life that he's grown so interested in. He spent much time researching as much as he could on it. Double D was fresh out of the bathtub pretty content with his long and thorough bath. He valued cleanliness and order above anything.

" _Cleanliness is the next step to Nobel Peace Prize-ness"_

It was a corny Pensky family joke but, it made Double D adhere to it every time when one of his parents said it.

No one could ever be _too_ clean.

His aquamarine eyes were fixed intently upon his documentary this time was called "Cheat Code: Simulation Revealed."

This is how Double D had been spending this whole summer.

At the age of 18 soon to be 19, Double D was a junior at Ohio State University double majoring in philosophy and engineering.

His philosophy professor William Reeves had shared the simulation theory with the class months ago. This theory was first discovered by Hans Moravec but expanded by the philosopher Nick Bostrom.

The theory is that the world known to man is not what it world is actually a simulation with a higher being controlling Earth's beings like a video much like the video game _The Sims._

At first, Double D was skeptical of this theory.

But as time progressed, the dark-haired young man did more research, the theory seemed more plausible.

Double D spent every waking hour perfecting his miniature model Peach Creek to better test this theory. He was almost complete with the model, but he couldn't help but feel he was forgetting one vital detail.

The documentary ended and Double D switched his TV off. He went over to the corner of his room to survey the model for the billionth time. It was an absolutely perfect model of Peach Creek.

The landscape took numerous weeks to craft and the holograms inhabiting in the atmosphere looked indistinguishable from the real residents of Peach Creek.

Double D surveyed the scene. In the model of Peach Creek, it was mid-afternoon and the holograms were standing in place as if waiting for Double D.

"Salutations, my inhabitants of Peach Creek."

He chuckled and began to enter the commands of what he wanted each resident to do.

"He first punched in for Kevin to ride his bike through. Double D then had Nazz saunter by Kevin. Double D had Kevin to become distracted by Nazz and crash his bike into a trash can.

"Double D chuckled. He switched his attention to his Hologram self and his two friends Ed and Eddy.

Double Dee keyed in for an Eddy to chime in a new get rich quick scheme and for himself to protest.

He hits another command and Ed chimed in his catchphrase "Buttered Toast.".

Double Dee laughed, but a pang of longing hit him.

Boy, did he miss his two friends...

They had spent the summer in Cancun with the rest of the high school neighborhood the recent graduates of Peach Creek High that included Rolf, Nazz, Kevin, Lee, May, Ed, Eddy and more.

 _Even though Double D graduated early back two years ago, he had been invited along for the trip._

 _"I have too much work to get done here and that's not really my forte, "Double D replied. Ed and Eddy looked disappointed._

 _Eddy brushed that look of disappointment away with a swiftness._

 _Sentimental shit was totally not cool!_

 _"Alright bro suit yourself. More babes and dough for us. Eddy's eyes gleamed mischievously."I came up with the perfect over the border 'scam. Ain't that right, Ed?"_

 _Eddy's forehead wrinkled in confusion from the lack of response from his friend._

 _"Ed?"He repeated and looked back over at him._

 _The biggest of the three, Ed stood in his green shirt on the brink of tears. Even at 19, Ed was still attached to the three of his friends like glue._

 _"But Double D you've got to go," Ed protested his bottom lip trembled. Tears threatened to flow out the corners of his brown eyes._

 _"But Ed I -, "Double D felt himself being uprooted from the ground by his six foot seven friend."Hey Ed! Put me down!"_

 _The wavy raven-haired boy refused and continue to hold onto Double D._

 _The poor, scrawny guy was absolutely being crushed by his lovable oaf of a friend._

 _"Please Double D!"._

 _"Eddy help!"Double D cried but the short brunette was doubled over in laughter onto Double D's bedroom immaculate floor was no help to the madness as usual._

Double D chuckled at the memory.

Even after all that, he still didn't relent and go on the trip.

Now, he wishes he had. Double D sighed and looked at a framed picture of him and his two best friends. Double D missed them so. They wouldn't be back for another three weeks. There weren't many people left except for the parents, little kids, his forever ornery elderly neighbor to his left, and his two neighbors who were musicians that seemed to always be partying to his right.

"Even the underclassmen and middle schoolers in Peach Creek had planned trips of their own.

Double D felt lonelier than ever tonight as he glanced at the Peach Creek holograms.

It wasn't the same as interacting with his real friends.

"The life of a genius is thus a lonely one, "Double D concluded sadly watching the model longing for his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

"And then, mom said, 'Deb, I swear to God if you bring another stray cat in here I'm going to tan your hide. I don't care if your 43 or not,' "the cabbie, Debby cackled. Her bulky body quivered with laughter at her own story.

Nanase gasped. This woman had interesting stories for days it seemed!

"Why, your mama sounds like my mama! Maybe we have the same mama."

Deb chuckled."Honey, you're little too young to be my sister, but you're as sweet as can be. I wouldn't mind it."

"Aw, that's so nice of you to say to me. Shoot, my own sister doesn't even say that. Why one time she had me believe I was adopted for two whole years. She told me that movie Tarzan was somethin' called a biopsy and it was based on my life. I must've cried somethin' terrible when she told me that cause I thought my real mama and daddy were dead as can be."

Deb clucked her tongue in disapproval.

"That's a mean trick to play on a little kid. I hope she's nice to you since you're older."

"I wasn't a little kid. I was 16 when she told me that."

"Oh dear…"Deb said a little quietly. She looked in the mirror back at Nanase a little concerned. As pleasant as the girl's chatter had been on the way back, Deb started to believe she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Nanase's girlish screams nearly caused Deb to swerve.

"This place is cuter than a bug in a rug!"Nanase chimed looking out the window.

She fidgeted bursting with excitement as the Peach Creek scenery changed from the quaint buildings in the middle of the town to a suburban area. The trees varied in colors ranging from brown to red to orange signifying Autumn was nearing. She could make out candy store, a laundromat with a park nestled snugly at the corner of the street. She waved at a passing police car and got a beep of the sirens in response. She squealed happily and clapped bringing a smile to Deb's face. Now, the cab had made a left onto Cobbler Rd past a small middle school.

Nanase landed two hours ago in Cincinnati, Ohio after exchanging tearful goodbyes with her family before boarding her plane.

"Time to see my folks, "She said to herself in an excited tone. Nanase couldn't be anything less than optimistic right now. It had been so long she had laid eyes on her birth parents. They came once every blue moon to Georgia to see her and her siblings. Nanase never faulted them for it. They probably had been busy with shows. The cab started to decelerate as it came upon the beginning of Peach Lane. Nanase's heart pounded as 51 Peach Lane's mailbox came into view.

"We're here…..oh dear. "Debby chuckled nervously. She was trying to keep up a cheerful tone, but the house looked a little bad.

"There must have been some party here last night," Deb added.

The house was a pale yellow and the paint peeled badly at the shingles of the house. The screen door hung loosely off the door by a fringed wire and had a baseball-sized hole in the bottom. Two of the window panes were cracked badly and were pitifully duct- taped at a failed attempt to repair it. The only thing that was remotely attractive about the house was a bed of multicolored zinnias and snapdragons that were planted neatly beside the crumbling stone sidewalk. Across the yard, there were red cups and beer bottles tossed across the yard. Several pieces of paper were strewn in the driveway.

Nanase still kept that optimistic smile on her lips as if she were looking at the grandest mansion paid Deb tipping her an extra $10.

"Thank you! I sure did have a nice time talkin' to you. I hope I get to see you around town."The southern belle gushed gratefully.

"No problem darling!"The redhead woman folded the money and put it carefully in the glove compartment. She then thought for a moment before she ripped a piece of paper and scribbled her number on it.

"Hun, if you ever need anything. Don't hesitate to call me. You seem like a sweet girl..and sometimes your own folks can cause you some trouble."She looks at the house once more warily. Nanase takes the paper from Deb.

"Thank you! But, I'm sure my mama and daddy won't be causin' me any trouble."

Deb sighed deeply, "I sure hope not sweetie."

Oh my goodness. Nanase thought as she slammed the cab door.

I'm finally here! For real!

Nanase went to the trunk to get her luggage. In total, she'd brought along four figured when she got a part-time job that she would buy more items.

One by one, she sat each by the curb except for her carry on the bag which consisted of a few miscellaneous items and her treasured 3DS. She couldn't wait to kick back and play Cooking Mama and her Zoey 101 game!

Nanase waved goodbye to Deb, the eccentric cab lady. She beeped the horn six times before speeding off.

"What a nice lady," said to herself watching the car fade off into the distance. Nanase waved until the car was far out of sight.

"Well here goes nothin', "Nanase uttered herself. She started up the crumbling sidewalk dragging her first piece of luggage along with her carry-on up the stone steps.

Nanase heard a loud music blaring through the door. She began to knock on the was no answer as the speakers continued to blare. There was someone lying on the couch with their arm draped over their face. There seemed to be someone else lying on the floor near the couch.

"Good grief. I know y'all hear me knockin'," Nanase huffed."

Nanase rapped harder on the door a second time. This time she looked back in the window to see whoever was on the couch stir slightly as if they were about to get up.

"Finally." The sounds of the knob being turned after the locks being unlocked sounded before the door swung open. Nanase's bright smile was soon replaced by a look of confusion then she let out a sharp scream.

There was a man standing there stark naked on the porch! She was so startled fell backward off the porch into the Zinnia flower bed.

"Put that thang away! Put that thang away!" She cried out holding up one of her hands and using the other to cover her eyes.

The young guy laughed, "Oh yeah, that's right.I'm not wearing pants. I forgot. One sec, chica.

The guy disappears into the house before reappearing in a pair of tight leather pants. Nanase peaks between her fingers before sighing in relief.

Least, he had on some type of clothing now.

"You the pizza girl?," he asked eyeing Nanase in the flowerbed.

Nanase groaned and rolled over in the flowers had been crushed pretty badly by Nanase and her luggage.

"Nah, I was lookin' for my mama and daddy. Is Terry and Misato Fukui here?"Donna started to lift herself up. She smoothes down her freshly dyed honey blonde mane. Another troubled thought took hold of her. She gasped. She hadn't seen her father in a good while! Maybe he had gotten some type of surgery to look different.

"Are you my daddy?"The ditzy girl asks with her mouth agape.

The dark haired male snickered."I could be if you play your cards right."He suddenly blinked before smacking his head."Oh shit, you're the kid of Terry and Misato's they were talking about."

The male paused before asking."You 18 yet?"

"Well, I-"

Another voice spoke up from behind Nanase.

"Excuse Me...Miss? Are you alright?"A male's voice asked concerned. The voice came from behind her. She turned around to see a thin, wiry young man about her age with blue-green eyes. He had a slight gap and the slight hint of a goatee.

.He was wearing a black beanie and an orange shirt. He appeared to be a whopping ten or eleven inches taller than her making him around 5'10-5'11. Nanase was surprised to see in his hands the rest of her luggage that was on the curb. She quickly dusted off her clothes. She stood up quickly.

The male before her was Eddward "Double D" Pensky.

"Well gosh! That's awfully nice of you!"Nanase beamed at Double D before giving him a big hug.

"Y-yes It's fine." the mystery male replied reddening.

Gosh, this girl has a tight grip!

He had obviously seen the exchange with her and the guy on the porch. The guy snorted out something that sounded like "cock block". The dark haired male on the porch scratched his head.

"Uh, I think your folks went out to the grab some things from the market. You can just come put your stuff in. We can help you unpack. Your parents and I are real good friends. Maybe we can become good as friends as them."

"Really?!"Nanase exclaimed."I just love makin' new friends. Do you like TRL? After we get done unpackin' maybe can watch that?"The naive girl suggested

The smile he gave her resembled a wolf's and did not sit well with Double D. Some of those guys the Fukuis had at their little wild parties and even the women could be real creeps. He quickly looks around for an idea. He did not feel good about leaving a girl as trusting as this in a house filled with possible perverts. He'd have to come up with something that kept her out of there..at least until her parents returned from where they were.

He spots a broken 3DS that had fallen out her bag. She must have fallen on top of it and crushed it.

Aha.

Double D clears his throat before bring her attention to it.

"Miss, I think you broke your portable game," he says quietly to her.

"Portable game?"Her eyebrows were etched with confusion. "I don't think I bought a game called Portable."

Oh, boy.

The guy on the porch snickered.

"Um, your pink 3DS."Double D says in a gentle tone nodding his head behind her toward the ground. Nanase looks back and gasped.

"Oh no! Lucy! I say, Lucy, are you alright?!"She cries out. She bends back down to pick up her game. The small monitor hangs off loosely. "Oh no…" she groans out.

"I can fix it for you."Double D says quickly. "Right now actually. I have workspace within my living quarters for technology. You can come and observe. I will help you bring your luggage back over when I'm done."He suggests. He patiently waits hoping she would say yes. The dark haired guy was about to object when Nanase squealed excitedly.

"Will ya?! Oh, that's so kind of ya. Wow, people here are nice Just like in Georgia. Thank ya'..mista..mista..Shoot, fella. I don't think I got your name. I'm Nanase Marie Fukui-Jones."She says proudly. She sticks out her hand to shake his. He shifts around some of her bags her were holding to shake her hand.

"And I'm Eddward David Pensky. It's lovely to meet you, Nanase."

The porch door slams causing them to jolt when the guy goes back in grumbling.

Good riddance.

"Now, let's fix this device of yours."


	4. Chapter 4

"This the Pensky's humble abode. I do hope you like it," Double D says shutting the front door behind them. His eyes began to readjust from the harsh natural light from the summer sun back to the soft lights of his family's home.

Cool air from the air conditioner hits them immediately. The teenage girl stared eagerly within the new household with bright, hazel eyes. She could spot a living room to her left. There was a rather large bay window with red curtains that softly billowed as a warm summer breeze settled in. A matching red settee and sectional lie not too far away from an unlit fireplace.

On both the mantel and the nearby shelf, it seemed as if Nobel, Wolf, and Lancaster awards seemed to battle it out for dominance for the number of awards received by the Pensky family.

Nanase steps forward and does a little spin around the living room.

"Well shoot. I don't use adobe because it slows down my laptop. But, this here house looks fancier than a dog named Lassie, I do tell ya, "Nanase chuckled.

"Pardon?" Double D asked now stepping into the room with her things still in his hand. He placed her luggage near the recliner gently.

His eyes followed to where she was looking at near the mantle toward the awards. He walked over. He blushed lightly rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, mother, father, and I are only-"

But, Nanase was staring at something else. She went over to the bookshelf and pointed at the books.

"I can't believe you got all the books.! Wow, I am jealous! Y'all must be some real smarties because I've never seen that many books at once," She said in awe not even noticing the awards or even the other books.

"Oh, well. Those are for the baby. Mother is expecting a little girl soon. I'm going to be an older brother finally."

"Aw!"She says taking his hand into hers.

"Congratulations! I bet you'll be a great big brother.

Shoot, you already seem like a pretty nice fella. Though, don't ever tell 'em they're adopted. My big sister did that and that was pretty darned mean."

A girl was holding his hand..a really pretty girl. Double D resisted the urge to faint right then and there. It seemed like it had been so long.

"I-I uh..thank you."He clears his throat. He studies his feet.

"L-let's go fix you portable devi- I mean your 3DS."He suggests. He quickly pulls his hand away.

"I will just lead the way to my room. You can put the bags you're holding down in here near the recliner so you don't have to carry all those things."Nanase nods before fishing her 3DS out of one of the bags.

"Alrighty, Let's go!"

Once they were in his room down in the basement, Nanase's fascination increased.

"My, this is just like an aquarium, but with people in it. "

She gaped at his simulated environment. The little holograms were in their activated state enjoying a little ball game.

"Oooo, that fella hit a home run!Wow, he must be like A-Rod."She declared pointing at the holographic version of Eddy. Her eyes scan the environment some more before she paused on one that looked a lot like Double D talking to some blue haired girl holding her hand.

"Hey, that little guy looks a lot like you. Is that your son and is that his lady ?" She said peering into the the virtual environment closer.

He chuckled but winced when he saw his hologram holding Marie's hand.

"No," he replied. "That is indeed the holographic version of myself and the other individuals of this town. I try approximately correlate the personality traits of the original human with simulated versions within my environment's of the residents of Peach Creek."

Nanase blinked clearly perplexed by his lengthy explanation. She chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Huh, well fella..I have no idea what you said, but I sure do like this here thingy you made."Nanase replied indicating to the environment.

"This is about the coolest thing I've seen since One Direction came out with their first album all those years ago," She declared still on her knees looking from him to the environment.

He blushed at her compliment. No one had seen his Virtual Environment yet nor know one outside of his family knew about it.

He couldn't help but feel people would feel violated or think he was weird for creating such a thing. Months and months of close observations and surveys lead him into recreating everyone as best as he could. But, Alas, doing such things in secrecy did not give him an adequate amount of information to program every single individual accurately.

"Oh well, I just created everyone in this city. Have you ever played Sims?"

Nanase nodded her head vigorously.

"I sure have! Still have all of the games too!"

"Well, this what you see here is like a Peach Creek version of the Sims." Double D explained in layman's terms hoping she would get it.

And she did! She even surprised him with her next question.

"Can you make one of me? You know..since I'm now technically apart of this town."

He scratched his head sheepishly and chuckled.

"Well, I will have to know more about you to program your hologram accordingly. I just wouldn't want to give you some boring, lifeless hologram like mine without a personality."He said hitting himself with a self-deprecating joke. Three years with Marie saying she was bored of their relationship did that to him.

Nanase scoffed. "Pish, Posh. You ain't boring. Why, this right here proves you're an interesting fella." She responded to what he said about himself. "And if you want to know more about me, You can just ask. I'm like an open diary." She says getting off the floor to sit in a chair.

"B-but what about repairing your 3DS?"

"What about it? I can get that ol' thing fixed anytime. This right here is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I'll just pay someone to fix it if it's too much for you to do it another day," she insisted eagerly.

Double D shakes his head.

"No, no I will fix it. I have time after studies." he reaches for it and she hands it to him. Their fingers make contact causing him to nearly drop it.

"You okay there?"

Nanase asked him smoothening out the fabric of her skirt. It was one of her favorites. Her aunt had gotten it from a vintage store. The skirt was a soft pink with a little poodle at the end of it. Nanase felt in a 50s mood..minus all the terrible things at happened in the 50s. She wore a little white sweater along with a headband that coordinated with the poodle.

"Ah, yes, yes, I am fine. Um.."He placed the 3Ds on his neatly organized desk, He paused seeing that she was at the chair at his desk. He goes into his closet and to grab a large towel. He folds it in half and places it on his bed. He takes a moment to smooth the towel out before he sat on it.

"Where should I begin?"She asked him. She watched him take a pen and a notebook from behind him.

"Why not the beginning?" he asked. He decided he would not bore her with a survey or a string of questions.

"Well….it all started when I was born. See, I wasn't born in just any old , I was born on a cruise ship right after one of my mama and daddy's shows just like my older brother and sister. My youngest sister Jade was born in a regular that's why she's so cranky all the time…."

Four hours later.. She was gone. She wasn't the brightest, but she sure knew how to talk without it making it seem like an eternity.

Her favorite color was pink.

She loved to sing and play the guitar.

She loved Peaches.

Ghosts or Haints as she called them were her biggest fear.

And the middle part of Bridge to Terribithia made her cry like a baby.

Those were only very few of the things he had learned about her.

" _Oh, you said you needed a picture of me? Well, give me your number and I can send, ya a selfie." She said to him before leaving._

" _Oh, a-alright."_

 _He gave her his phone and let her key in her number._

" _Bye, I sure do hope I see you around."She said waving at him before taking off with her father who had come to retrieve her and her bags._

See him around?That was a 50/50 expression to him. See him around on accident or mere chance through town or did she mean actively seeking him for the possibility of hanging out with him.

Gah, girls were confusing. More importantly, why did HE care if this girl was confusing? Marie still had his heart.

 _But, her name is Nanase Marie._

He blushed at the invasive thought and grabbed a pillow to hide his face in. What was this? A mere crush on the new neighborhood girl? She was not his usual type in the slightest.

No, she was not the type he could get. She'd probably ignore him 10000 times if they went to high school together. She was a cheerleading, popular type. He was..a recluse with friends who he still wondered to this day pitied him to be friends.

Yes, she was out of his league. She probably wouldn't talk to him or look his way when guys like Kevin returned from the -

His phone buzzed with a media file.

Curiously, he clicked it

His heart is immediately thrown into a tizzy.

 _She's so cute!_

He thought. There was Nanase in pink mermaid style prom dress with an expression of pure jubilancy as she was crowned prom queen. Her eyes seemed to light up along with her smile. There was no falsifying anything with her. He could tell.

Under the picture was a text message that read,

'Srry it took me so 2 unpack and get mama 2 send me the perf you like it?Is it ok?'

Double D sighs before responding.

'It's perfect.'

His phone buzzed seconds later.

'Gud :) so what r u doing? I'm watching the craziest movie right now'

And with that, the two began a conversation that went well into the late night.


End file.
